


[PODFIC] Sherlock and the Cat

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat, English Accent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pets, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Amazing how something so small can be so big.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock and the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224318) by [Meggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggo/pseuds/Meggo). 



> Many thanks to Meggo for permission to pod this wonderful little study of a pusscat in the 221b household. Sherlock's just an old sweetie, really!  
> 

And here's the link to the lovely cat [purr!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u38xZsCTCOY&;t=99s)


End file.
